Shadow of the day
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: How far can go one to save the love of his life? SetoJoey Yaoi Tragedy Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning of the story

Tall lean figure was walking down the street. His gold hair was glowing in sunshine and his eyes

in color of hot chocolate were sparkling like drops of water from fountain that he was passing

by. In his long blue shorts and white T-shirt he reminded on some school boy. But no, he was

not school boy at all. He had 18 years and a little of childish musings in his head. Joey Wheeler

was boy in mans' body.

As he was passing by fountain, he didn't notice another lean figure standing beside it, so

naturally blonde boy bumped into another.

At first stranger was confused but his eyes went wide when he saw that blonde boy was losing

his balance and he reached out to grab him and prevent him from falling in fountain. Unfortunately

blonde managed to grab strangers hand but only to pull him with himself in fountain. People

stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the incident.

Joey fell on his back with stranger at top of him, straddling him.

-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this! I...-tried to apologize Joey as best as he can do. In that

moment he noticed how his 'partner in accident' look like. He had brown chestnut hair and the

most beautiful blue eyes that were sparkling in light. His lean figure was wearing black sleeveless

T-shirt and pair of usual jeans. The man was handsome. And not just only that- he was pretty

like heaven.

He smiled down at Joey:

-No problem. It was partially my fault.

Blonde blushed! He actually BLUSHED on what this man was saying. He managed to stutter out:

-H-How come?

-Well I wasn't paying attention either, so it was my fault as well- answered pretty brunette.

Joey smiled weakly and muttered:

-Sorry anyway.

Brunette nodded and smiled. He stood up and holds out his hand to help Joey get up and he

introduced himself:

-I'm Seto.

Blonde smiled and eagerly accepted another hand:

-I'm Joey. Pleased to meet ya. - said blonde as he was back on his feet.

-No the pleasure is mine- Seto said smiling and Joey blushed again.

The scene was rather unusual: two man soaked head to toe in water were standing in middle of

fountain, shaking their hands.

After introducing each other, two men walked out of fountain.

-So Joey, is this your way to get cool on hot day?

Blonde chuckled.

-Not exactly. I prefer ice-cream.

Brunette smiled and smirked.

-Well then, do you want to grab some ice-cream with me?

Joey beamed:

-I'd love to!

As they were walking down to ice-cream shop Joey asked Seto:

-Do you have any job?

Brunette nodded: - I'm CEO.

Joey exclaimed: - Chief executive!? Wow...

Seto smiled sheepishly:

-Well, it's not a big deal... It just makes you work a lot and forget to live- finished Seto with sad smile an his face. Joey felt sorry for blue-eyed CEO.

-And you? Where do you work? - asked brunette.

-I... I don't work anywhere... I usually make more trouble than work- answered Joey chuckling and making Seto giggle slightly.

They arrived at shop and Seto asked:

-Which one?

-Vanilla with chocolate- said eagerly Joey.

Seto smiled: - That's my favorite too. So then... two vanillas with chocolate syrup.

When Seto returned with ice-cream, they continued to walk.

-Do you have any brothers or sisters Joey? - asked Seto.

-Oh, I have younger sister Serenity. She is really cute and good girl. But I don't see her often. She lives with my mum and I with my dad. Ya know... they're divorced.

Seto nodded:

-I have younger brother but we don't have mother or father. We were adopted and raised in rich family, with tyrant as our father. But that was OK- as long as I was listening my stepfather Mokuba wasn't get hurt. - finished Seto his story.

Joey shivered:

-That's child abuse, Seto. Why didn't you report him?

He sighed:

-I couldn't. he was the most powerful man and he could get out of jail before you can say 'cracker', and after that, it would be only worse. Anyways, bastard died four years ago from heart attack when I took over the company.

Joey smiled:

-It must be real relief without him at your neck, isn't it?

Seto nodded:

-Yes, it is- and looked at Joey who was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling in sunlight. He never met someone like him. He looked like he was made of gold- he had shiny and messy blonde hair, sparkling brown eyes and porcelain white skin.

Joey looked at Seto and saw him looking at him. He stopped and they locked their eyes. There was sweet silence between them and both enjoy it, admiring each other.

They were staring at each other for who-knows-how-long and neither of them has blinked. Seto was first to cut the silence:

-You have beautiful eyes, Joey. Theirs' color is like hot-chocolate and that's my favorite drink.

Joey blushed and Seto smirked lightly. Then Joey smiled and responded:

-Why thank you Seto. Your eyes are beautiful too. When I was younger I took my sister Serenity to beach. Ocean was in beautiful color of sapphire blue and my sis was delighted, and your eyes remind me on happy moments with my sis.

It was now Setos' turn to blush. No one has ever told him something beautiful like this.

-I'm glad to hear that, Joey. - said Seto smiling, earning enormous grin from blonde.

Then Seto remembered:

-Although I like to chat with you, we must go home. We're still damped wet. We could catch cold.

Joey grunted in displease.

I don't want to go; I want to talk with you more...-said Joey pouting.

Brunette CEO laughed:

-Well then if you want to talk to me, meet me tonight at fountain where we met and be sure that your clothes are dry- said Seto chuckling.

Joey perked up:

-Really?

Seto nodded: - Yes really.

-Very well then Seto, see ya later! - exclaimed Joey and sprinted off down the street, but he suddenly stopped abruptly and turned around and yelled:

-Which time?

Seto yelled back: -7 o'clock.

-'Till then! - shouted Joey and continued to run.

-Until then...- whispered Seto to himself, chuckling lightly.

At Joeys'

Joey ran up into his apartment and straight into the bathroom, leaving his father to wonder.

-Kiddo, are you all right? - asked Kentaro his son worriedly. Joeys' head popped out from bathroom.

-I hav'a date! - and went back inside.

Kentaro was dumbfounded:-You do?

From bathroom came back yell:-YEAH!

Kentaro sweat dropped, but continued to ask Joey curiously:

-And who is the lucky one? And why are you wet like puppy?

It came yell from bathroom:

-First, I'm not puppy! Second, its man named Seto and third I'm wet because I fell in fountain.

-You fell in fountain? - asked Kentaro confused as Joey emerged from bathroom, warped in one of big towels.

-Yeah. I kinda bumped into him and he kinda reached out to prevent me to fall and I kinda grabbed him and pulled him with me and we kinda fell in fountain together.

Kentaro tried not to burst in laugh

-So, what should I wear? - asked Joey himself, as he started furiously to dig through his closet in search for something suitable.

Kentaro shocked his head:

-Kiddo, you went wild...

Joeys' head popped up from closet with answer: - Yeah, I know.

Kentaro stood up from bed and went out from the room, leaving blonde to prepare himself for his date.

At Kaibas'

Seto Kaiba entered his mansion with smile on his face, which left his younger brother Mokuba stunned.

-Seto, are you all right? – asked worriedly Mokuba. Seto nodded and said:

-Never better.

Mokuba then noticed that his brothers' clothes were soaked.

-Why are you wet?

Seto chuckled: -I fell in fountain.

Mokubas' eyes went wide: -You fell in fountain? –exclaimed Mokuba and Seto just nodded. Mokuba was curious now. –How?

-One blonde puppy bumped into me and when I grabbed him to prevent him to fall, he pulled me with him.

Mokuba gave him puzzled look:

-A blond puppy?

Seto nodded.

-You fell in fountain with it?

Seto nodded again.

-Is that puppy human?

Seto nodded again and Mokuba grinned.

-Now it's clear why you are in good mood. You're gonna see him again, aren't you?

Seto nodded and said:

-Tonight and I'm going upstairs to prepare myself for my date.

Mokuba sighed; -Lucky you…

Seto sighed, dreamy look on his face: -Yeah, lucky me…

That night at 7 pm:

Joey was standing near fountain in the center of the city. He was wearing tight black T-shirt with white print on it, tight black jeans and cargo boots. He was rocker and he was proud of that. Around his neck was leather collar and he was wearing one silver earring in shape of kunai. Around his wrists were also leather buckles. He was tapping with his foot nervously and he was checking his watch all the time. At exactly 7 pm, black Porsche stopped not so far from the fountain and Seto Kaiba got out from car.

Joey gasped.

Seto was wearing tight black turtleneck without sleeves, semi-leather pants and semi-deep leather boots. He was wearing silver chain around his neck in shape of heartagram. His belt was in form of L and reverse P meaning he was fan of Linkin Park.

When he saw Joey, he stopped breathing. He approached to Joey and smiled. Joey grinned:

-So, you are fan of LP?

Seto nodded: -Yes, I think they have great songs. How about you?

Joey said; -Well, I like them too, but besides them, I like Nightwish as well.

Seto smiled in approving:

-You really know what to listen.

Joey grinned.

-So, shall we go? - asked Seto holding out his hand to Joey. Joey blushed, but accepted hand and he was lead to Setos car. –So, where are we going? - asked curiously Joey.

-First, we are going to dinner because you wanted to talk.

Joey smiled and Seto continued:

-After that, we are going to dance club, if you don't mind.

-That's great. I always liked to go to dance clubs, but my friends don't, so I don't have chance often to go.

Seto smirked as they turned at corner:

-Well you can go with me to dance clubs whenever you want, because I like to go.

Joey blushed thinking _'he's totally coming on to me…'_

They came in front of restaurant. Seto got out of the car and opened door to Joey, holding out his hand and he lead Joey in to it.

When they entered restaurant, Joey gasped. Everything was in blue-black-white marble and restaurant was nearly empty.

Seto said to waiter:

-My usual place, please.

Waiter nodded and Seto and Joey followed him, with Joey gawking at everything he sees. There were blue and white orchids, statues from marble and ivory. Waiter took them to balcony and Joey almost fainted.

The sight from balcony was magnificent- they could see whole town and the ocean. The sun was setting, giving sky beautiful colors of red, orange and light violet.

-It's beautiful…- murmured Joey.

-Yeah, just like you…- said Seto huskily behind blonde, in his ear, making said blonde shiver.

-Thanks Seto, but this is not prettier than you… answered Joey back, in same husky tone. Seto felt he could jump from balcony, right then and there, from happiness. He took Joeys' hand and lead him to the table.

When they sat down, Joey asked:

-Isn't this expensive restaurant?

Seto smiled:

-Not for me.

Joey blushed beet red from embarrassment; he actually forgot that Seto is CEO.

-Sorry, I forgot that you are CEO.

Seto chuckled:

-Actually, that's not the reason why is this restaurant not expensive for me.

Joey gave him puzzled look: -What do you mean?

Seto smiled: -I own this restaurant. I hope you like it.

Joey's eyes grew wide on this:

-You OWN this place?!

Seto nodded and smiled. Then waiter came for their orders. Seto ordered for himself, but it looked that Joey had some troubles with his order.

-Need some help there? – offered Seto.

Joey sighed in relief:

-Thanks. I don't know half of these meals. I don't want to end up ordering something…

Seto chuckled:

-I know what you mean. I'll order for you.

Seto finished ordering for them and looked at Joey. He was looking at town, his mind drifting.

-What are you thinking about? –asked Seto waking up blonde boy from his musings.

-Nothing special… I just tend sometimes to drift away like this.

Seto smiled gently nodding. Then song started to play. Seto asked Joey:

-Wanna dance? This is my favorite song…

Joey blushed and nodded:

-Gladly…

He took Setos hand, and Seto led him to the podium not far away from their place. As song started, Seto put his hand on Joey's waist, and Joey locked his hands around CEOs neck. Light baritone started:

"I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,  
And the sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you... "

As second verse prepared to play, Joey carefully leaned his head on Setos shoulder. Seto smiled and hugged blonde puppy tighter, and Joey felt safe and content in that moment, in those arms.

"In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,  
And the sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you...

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you...

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you."

As song finished, Seto took Joeys hand and lead him to the table where their food was waiting.

When they finished their dinner and Seto took care of the bill, they headed to Setos car. In good mood, they arrived at the club and Joey was delighted. He grinned to Seto who was behind him on the podium:

-This is great Seto!

Seto smiled and hugged Joey around his waist. Joey's heart skipped a bit, but he leaned in hug, swaying with Seto in rhythm of the music. Seto lowered his hands on Joey's hips, asking Joey:

-How do you like to dance?

Joey laughed swaying with Seto. He put his hands over Setos and turned his head to him, breathing out huskily:

-Anyway you like.

Setos one hand moved from hip on Joey's stomach and pulled him flat against him and they stopped dancing. Joeys head was still turned towards Setos and the distance between them was so small that they could feel each others breath. Then Seto leaned in all the way, closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Joeys, making Joeys stomach flip backwards and heart skip a bit. When he composed himself, Joey pressed back in to kiss, deepening it, moaning lightly. Seto thought that he will jump out of his skin.

Although their first kiss was chaste, the next ones were more and more passionate. Joey turned completely towards Seto, locking his hands around Setos neck while Seto tightened his hold on Joey's waist. As Joey opened his mouth slightly to catch breath, Seto took the opportunity to slide his tongue in Joey's mouth. Too bad he couldn't hear the sweet moan that escaped blonds' mouth when their tongues met each other. Seto allowed Joey to slid his tongue in his mouth.

After few heated kisses like that, both of them were hard breathing. Seto leaned to Joey's ear end whispered:

-You are kissing like hell… I'm getting addicted to that sin…

Joey chuckled and kissed Seto in cheek:

-Thanks for the compliment… You are hell good kisser as well.

After that, they continued to dance and have fun, kissing between songs. Time went fast, too fast in their opinion. Laughing and giggling they entered Setos car.

-And that girl in cage actually punched that guy! –laughed Joey.

Seto chuckled: -He got what he was bragging for. He didn't supposed to touch her.

Joey cackled evilly: -Yeah, broken teeth! - and both of them burst out laughing again.

Seto started the car and drove down the road.

-Did you had good time? –asked Seto.

-Hell yeah! It was awesome! –exclaimed excited blonde. – Did you had good time with me, Seto?

Seto smiled widely:

-Yeah! We should do this again. - he said happily.

Joey looked at him with gleam in his eyes:-Yeah… We really should do this more often…

Seto stopped the car and looked at the blond:

-When I can come to pick you up tomorrow?

Joey blinked, and then grinned:

-Whenever you like Seto.

Seto smiled and leaned to Joey to kiss him. Joey gladly accepted kiss, and when they broke away he said:

-Time for me to go… See ya tomorrow.

-Yeah- whispered huskily Seto- see ya tomorrow.

They kissed again and Joey exited the car. He looked back and waved to Seto, and Seto waved back. Then blonde run up in to the building, leaving Seto to go to his home.

TO BE CONINUED…

A/N: YO! This is just first chapter! Please, don't flame me because Seto's OOC! This happened in real life so don't judge him or me for that matter! Oh, and please review! I had whole story written already, just waiting to be posted, but if you guys don't review the story I will think that you hadn't read it and I might not post the rest. Please, oh PLEASE review! LOVE YA ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is second chapter. Please read this chapter to the end.

_***! P**__**lease read announcement at the end of the page !***_

**Chapter 2: **** Crystals**

It was beautiful sunny morning. Birds were chirping and there was no wind. At Kaiba household, one blonde figure was sleeping contently in the arms of his lover. Brunette figure groaned and groggily opened his eyes. He looked at angel in his arms, who sleeping silently. Brunette smirked:

'He wasn't quiet last night…'thought brunette remembering events from the last night. He smiled and hugged blonde boy tighter, who just let content sigh, but he didn't wake up.

Seto then started his morning musings- it passed three years since they had their first date and since they had been together. Today was their two-year anniversary. He planned to do lots and lots of things on this day.

He then looked again at his blonde angel. He just can't resist the urge to kiss his forehead. On touch, blonde shifted and opened his eyes:

-Hey there…-muttered blonde, yawning.

-Hey angel. Feel good? - asked Seto. Joey grinned:

-Yeah! I feel like I'm in heaven.

Seto smiled:

-I'm glad to hear that.

Joey giggled and then smirked:

-And as time pass, I feel better and better.

At this, brunette laughed:

-Are you flirting with me? - asked Seto playfully. Joey got his innocent look all over his face:

-Maybe… maybe not…- he teased as he traveled with his fingers up and down on Setos' chest. Seto chuckled. Joey sighed and looked straight in Setos' eyes:

-Seeetooo…- he whined. Seto knew exactly what that meant. He knew what that voice meant. His assumption was confirmed when he felt kisses on his neck. He chuckled. Joey looked up at Seto, mischievousness glowing in his eyes as his hand traveled down Setos' stomach and stopped just little below his navel. Seto groaned impatiently and he snuck his hand around Joeys' waist, flipping him on his back, straddling him.

-You want to play puppy? Let's play then…-whispered huskily brunette leaning towards Joey. Joey growled playfully, grinned and locked his hands around CEOs' neck.

*

*

*

At nine o'clock, happy couple finally decided to get up and grab some breakfast. While they were eating, Seto said:

-I have something arranged today.

Joey looked at him:

-Job?

Seto shrugged:

-Kinda.

Joeys' eyes fell on the plate before him. He was little disappointed that Seto forgot their two-year anniversary.

Seto looked at him and smirked. He's acting like he forgot, but the truth is that he planned a little surprise for his puppy.

-Be prepared around 6 o'clock. We have dinner with some business partners of mine.

Joey nodded. He was used to follow Seto on dinners like this and he wasn't surprised about that. He was just disappointed that he couldn't spend some time with Seto on their special day. Seto got up from the table, round it and approached Joey:

-You don't have to wear jacket. Just shirt.-he said and kissed him. Joey kissed him back and when Seto pulled back, he just nodded. Seto took his briefcase and stalked out the manor in business-like manner.

Joey sighed. He cleaned up plates and put them in the washing machine and leaved the kitchen.

When he was in the main hall of the mansion he saw Mokuba fiddling with some papers scattered all around the floor.

-Need any help Mokuba?

Mokuba looked up and smiled:

-Thanks Joey. I will appreciate that.

Joey nodded and crouched beside Mokuba and started picking up papers with Mokuba. Mokuba looked at Joey and saw that something was wrong.

-Joey, is everything all right?

Joey sighed:

-It's just that Seto forgot about our anniversary. Today is two years how we are together.

Mokuba sighed and shocked his head:

-That's Seto for you all right. But, don't worry. He will remember and when he does, he will do anything to make it up for you- said Mokuba, smile playing on his lips.

Joey smiled weakly, but in that moment he lost his breath. His eyes widened and he brought one hand to his chest. Mokuba looked at him worriedly.

-Joey, are you all right?

Joey didn't answer. All he was thinking about how to grab more air. He started to breathe faster and more often.

-Joey, can you hear me? Man, you are pale. Roland! Roland come quick!

The called man run in the hall and up to them. Joey looked blue-pale. He was breathing hard and the only thing he could say was:

-Need… air…

Roland picked up Joey and run out of the mansion with Mokuba closely following them. He said:

-Roland we are taking him to the hospital! I'll call my brother.

They all entered limo, with Mokuba dialing his brothers cell.

_With Seto:_

Seto just hanged up. This was last call for this day that he needed to take care off. He smiled when he remembered what he planned for tonight for him and his puppy. First they will have dinner at their usual place and then he planned to take him to the beach to watch sun setting. Joey likes sun setting. Seto snickered at the thought and started the car. After that… well everyone knows what's after that, right?

As he was smirking very pleased with himself his cell phone rang. She grabbed it with one hand and glanced at the screen. His eyes widened when he read '_Mokuba's emergency number_'

-Oh no…- he whispered. Mokuba calls him with this number only when there is something VERY important. He flipped his cell open:

-Mokuba what happened?

From the other side came terrified and scared voice of Mokuba that made Seto petrified.

-S-Seto! It's Joey! He is all pale and no good-looking! He almost fainted due to lack of air… we are taking him to hospital…

Seto's eyes widened and he yelled:

-I'm coming Mokuba! Just hang in there!

He flipped shut his cell end pressed on gas. He was particularly flying through the town. Everything can wait but Joey's health can't…

_With Mokuba:_

Mokuba gently stroked Joey's hair. Joey still had problems with breathing and he was awfully pale. Mokuba didn't know what to do and yelled at Roland:

-For God's sake speed up!

Roland was already driving insanely fast he couldn't do more.

Mokuba looked at the blond who was sweating and muttering 'Seto…' every now and then. After few more minutes they arrived at the hospital. Roland took Joey and carried him out, while Mokuba run in to hospital yelling:

-It's an emergency!

Several doctors and nurses run up to Roland and Mokuba and took Joey. They placed him on one of the moving beds and drove him in emergency hall. Roland said:

-Go out and wait for Master Seto to come.

Mokuba nodded and run outside. He whispered:

-Hurry Seto…

Meanwhile, Seto was driving through the town like there were bunch of monsters on his heels. He gripped for wheel and sped up again. He just wanted to be beside Joey as soon as possible. He managed to reach hospital in matter of 10 minutes. When he parked his car and got out, he saw Mokuba standing outside, rubbing his hands.

-Mokuba!

Mokuba looked up and yelled:

-You're here! Thank goodness!

Seto hugged his little brother:

-Where is he? Where is Joey?

Mokuba sniffed:

-Doctors took him in emergency room. I stayed here to wait for you.

Seto nodded and grabbed Mokuba's hand and entered the hospital. They found emergency room in mater of few minutes and they saw Roland in front of the room. Seto walked up to him:

-Roland! Any news?

Roland just shocked his head.

Seto sighed and started pacing around. Mokuba sat on some leather armchair and started tapping with his foot nervously.

The tension was growing with every passing minute without new about Joey. Seto was glancing at his watch every few seconds and he was muttering under his breath but neither Mokuba nor Roland understood what he was saying. Mokuba guessed that those were curses. Seto felt that his will for breaking down the door of the emergency room was growing by every passing second. No one dared to speak.

After half an hour, doctor exited the emergency room and looked around. Seto approached him instantly:

-Doctor, how is he?

Doctor looked at Seto:

-Are you part of his family?

Seto fidgeted: -Kind of. I'm his boyfriend. We are supposed to be engaged from today- he said quietly.

Doctor sighed and nodded: -All right, but without presence of children please.

Seto looked at Roland and nodded. Roland nodded back and took Mokuba out, who was glaring at his brother.

Seto turned to doctor:

-Spill. Everything in details.

Doctor nodded and coughed in his hand lightly and said:

-Joey has very weak heart. It is just matter of time when it will stop beating.

Seto's eyes widened and he leaned on the wall behind him. He pressed his hand on mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. He looked at doctor: -Is there anything that can be done to save him?

Doctor sighed:

-There is always possibility of transplantation but there is one problem here- Joey's blood type is O negative and we don't have donators of that type of heart, with that blood type. If we risk and go with another blood type, there is only forty percent possibility that surgery will be successful. There are big chances that his body will refuse new heart. Even with same blood-type there is a risk.

Seto was biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes and shocked his head:

-I will take care to find the donator. Where can is suitable for operation to be performed?

Doctor looked at Seto like he had lost his mind and then coughed in his hand: -We don't have equipment here in Domino. The only possibility is Tokyo but that costs and-

-I don't care for money- Seto cut off doctor and turned his back to him: -I will take care of everything. You just prepare and heal Joey's body so he can endure the operation.

Doctor felt chills go down his spine as Seto stalked down the corridor and sighed.

_Two weeks later:_

Joey and Seto were on the airport, waiting for plain towards Tokyo. Blonde was squeezing brunettes hand tightly. Seto looked at blonde angel beside him and then looked around, his eyes empty.

Joey looked up at Seto and frowned:

-Hunny, what's the matter? Are you still worried about me?  
Seto looked down at Joey and gave him small smiled:

-I will be always worried about you.

Joey sighed and hugged Seto around his waist:

-I told you not to worry. If you arranged this transplantation there is no need for you to be worried about. I trust you. Completely.

Seto smiled and kissed him. Then he leaned his forehead on Joey's and whispered:

-I'm very happy that you do. I love you.

Joey smiled and whispered back:

-I love you too- and he propped himself on tiptoes and kissed him.

Few moments later it was heard female voice from the speaker:

-_Flight for Tokyo is on terminal 7. Plane goes in 5 minutes. Passengers, please aboard. _

Seto looked at Joey and sighed: -It's time for you to go.

Joey nodded and let his lover and picked up his bags and headed to the terminal seven. As he was about to pass through it, he looked over his shoulder and yelled out:

-You will wait for me, won't you?

But when he looked around, Seto was nowhere in sight. Joeys' eyes saddened a bit and he sighed and headed towards the plane.

_Few days later:_

Sound of clicking rang through the corridor. Nurse all dressed in white entered one room and looked at one person who was sitting on the bed, looking through the window. She sighed and asked:

-Are you ready?

Person nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

_One week later:_

Brown eyes opened groggily and person groaned. There was slight humming of the machines that were attached to his chest. He looked around and saw white roses beside his bed and on the other side of the room there was his bag and girl sleeping in the chair. It was Serenity, his little sister.

He returned in his previous position and closed his eyes- he needed to rest if he plans to keep up with activities that he planned to do with Seto. He smiled and fell asleep.

_One month later:_

Joey exited the airport and looked around. It was good to be back in Domino again. He wondered how his friends were but more importantly how his love was doing. As he was passing by, he felt stares and disbelieving looks on his back and there were hushed whispers in all corners. He frowned and entered the cab and drove off to his apartment.

When he arrived there, there was bunch of people standing in front of the building. Everyone was here to greet him but not the person he wanted to see the most. He looked through the crowd again and chattered with his friends. But there was something that was bothering him- he hadn't heard from Seto in weeks. He looked at Yuugi, his childhood friend, and asked:

-Yuug', do you know where Seto is?

Yuugi looked at the rest of their friends and then back at Joey:

-Let's take this inside shall we? - he smiled dismissively and led the group up in Joey's apartment. Now, more than ever, Joey felt that something was wrong and he headed up with them, not planning to leave Yuugi alone until he told him where Seto is.

As they entered the apartment and everyone sat down, Joey grabbed Yuugi's hand and dragged him in other room:

-Yuugi, where is Seto? - Joey repeated his question. Yuugi looked at the floor and sighed. Small sob escaped his little body. Joey's eyes widened and he grabbed Yuugi for his shoulders:

-Yuugi, tell me now, where is Seto!?

Yuugi looked up at Joey with tears in his eyes and then looked at the floor again and whispered:

-He… h-he is dead.

Joey let go of Yuugi and backed up to the wall of the room, his eyes wide in disbelief, as he stared at Yuugi.

-H-Ho-ow?- Joey chocked out and pressed hand on his mouth, tears already gliding down his cheeks.

Yuugi chocked on his own sobs and said:

-He… he was… he was the one who gave heart for you… he was the donator … he said that he couldn't stand to see you dead and he would rather accept to die himself than to allow you to die… - he sniffed.

Joey was staring at his childhood friend, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, tears gliding down his cheeks. He slid down the wall and brought up his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly. At first he was shaking and then, soul-wreaking sobs escaped from blond. Pain and feeling of being left from one who he loved the most, pierced through his soul like knifes, leaving the wounds that will not heal as long as he lived…

_Few days later:_

Lone man stood by the grave in the sunset. He crouched and whipped of the dust from neat, solid black stone. His eyes watered as he read:

_-__ Seto Kaiba- _

_-25th October 1982- 22__nd__ May 2008- [1]_

_*Love does not die easily. It is a living thing. It thrives in the face of all life's hazards and over the grave.*_

Small sob escaped blondes trembling body and he sighed shakily. He smiled as he whiped off imaginary dust from brunettes picture on the stone:

-Seto... I will cherish you forever... wait for me my love...- he smiled again and closed his eyes in silent prayer.

He stood up and looked at dark sky. Wind blew and carried along petals of sakura trees. He smiled sadly and turned to leave. He glanced over his shoulder, deep throb in his heart making him wince. He smiled: "I know… I love you too…" and he exited the graveyard silently.

OWARI

[1] I know only when Seto was born end only date not year. I only put up some random year.

A/N: I'm gonna kill myself. This is the first and _LAST_ time I write something like this.

_**ANNOUNCMENT! This is true life-love story! A man gave his heart to save his lover! Please don't flame this story or I will hunt you down. **_


End file.
